<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Just because.' by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777432">'Just because.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Flowers, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by NCT Life, Japanese Culture, Language of Flowers, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, Yuta is kinda dumb, Yuta is whipped for Taeyong, but who isn't?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Just because.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:34 AM</strong>
</p><p>When it was announced that they were going to Yuta's hometown of Osaka for the newest season of Nct life,Taeyong honestly didn't know what he was expecting.</p><p>To be completely honest,he had expected Yuta to be trying to get into Sicheng's pants the entire time,which probably wouldn't happen since the latter had been dating Taeil for some time now.Taeyong was also expecting to probably get into some good-natured arguments with Doyoung,which was completely inevitable since they did it all the time.</p><p>While the latter,as expected,did end up happening the former,rather surprisingly in Taeyong's eyes,didn't happen.At least not to the extent he thought it would.</p><p>What he wasn't expecting was for Yuta to be trying to get into <em>his </em>pants for almost the entire trip.     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>